Modern businesses with distributed branches, such as banks or retail locations, are typically interconnected via an enterprise wide area network (WAN). The WAN can be implemented as a physical network or can be implemented in software (e.g., SD-WAN) and can consist of several hubs with each hub having hundreds or thousands of nodes. For example, an enterprise WAN of a bank might have an east coast hub to which hundreds of bank branches along the east coast are connected and a west coast hub to which hundreds of banks branches along the west coast are connected. An east coast bank branch connected to the east coast hub can forward data to other east coast bank branches or to west coast branches by routing data over the east coast hub and west coast hub. Because data is forwarded over hubs before being forwarded to branches, bandwidth limitations at the hubs can cause bottlenecks throughout the network.